


Catch a Falling Star

by Nice_Dynamite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Stiles is a fanboy, fluff and smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Dynamite/pseuds/Nice_Dynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the hottest thing to happen to Hollywood since Ryan Goslings abs. </p><p>Stiles may be a little obsessed.</p><p>Prompt: Derek is new to the big screen after having minor roles as a teenager (7th heaven comes to mind), anyway, so Stiles is like just looking through random trailers on YouTube when he comes across the trailer for some kind of awesome action movie (Wolverine maybe?) and that's where his obsession with all things Derek Hale begins. They meet, smut ensues and all that. Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Aussie and I love Hugh Jackman and think he is an amazing wolverine, but for the purpose of this fic I will be using Derek as the star of x-men and all that instead of Hugh. 
> 
> Anyway, hope this is on the right track to what was asked for in the prompt. If not then hopefully someone else can take a better stab at it than me xD

Stiles isn't obsessed.

Scott can say or judge him however he pleases, but Stiles is _not_ obsessed.

Just because he happens to have a few (Read: many) posters of Derek Hale on his bedroom wall, does not make him obsessed.

Except it probably does and he's just in denial, but whatever. Derek Hale is the hottest thing to hit Hollywood since Ryan Goslings abs so Stiles has good reason to be obsessed okay?

It's not like Stiles thinks he has a chance with the guy. He _knows,_ even if he ever did run into Derek he'd never be interested in a spastic 22 year old like Stiles, not that that knowledge has stopped Stiles from trying to randomly run into him, which is failing horribly. They may booth live in New York, but the city is huge and Stiles has tried staking out what he has read to be Derek's favorite coffee shop, hell he has been spending so much time there whilst working on the latest news in crime for his paid internship (which he is hoping will lead to a job at some point) at the New York times that he is friends with the owner, Carla, who does truly make the best hot chocolate he has ever tasted so he can definitely see why Derek would like this place.

He's never asked about Derek Hale. He didn't want to be _that_ guy, and it's not like Carla has ever admitted to seeing Derek. Anyone who asks gets her _buy something or get the fuck out_ face, which is scary and intimidating. So Stiles definitely isn't going to ask. It's probably for the best that he thinks it's just a rumor, if Carla was to say that she has in fact met Derek and that he does in fact come by often, then Stiles would never leave. Yeah Stiles may be a little obsessed, but who hasn't had a hopeless celebrity crush before? At least he doesn't constantly tweet at him, begging for attention like he sees some girls doing. It's just a crush. A hopeless celebrity crush that he will get over when he meets an amazing guy who makes him forget all about Derek Hale and his mouth watering abdominal muscles.

"So what's on the agenda today care bear?" Stiles asks Carla whilst drinking his mocha.

"Stiles, I swear if you call me that one more time I will kick you in the balls."

Stiles puts his hands up in surrender. "Geesh, I was just trying to give you a nick name."

"Oh honey." says Carla as she cleans the coffee machine. "People can actually pronounce my name. I don't need a nick name."

Stiles rolls his eyes at that. "It's my day off and I am your best customer. Don't insult my awesome name."

"I'm not insulting your name. I don't know it. Your nick name however..." Carla shrugs as she grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

Of course Holly Wire TV is on, which is basically what's hot in Hollywood right now and of course Derek Hale is smiling brightly at the camera showing off those unbelievably adorable bunny teeth.

Stiles sighs as he finds himself staring at the TV, nearly reciting Derek as he speaks. He may have watched this interview a few times... Or more.

When he zones back in and takes in his surroundings Carla has an eyebrow raised in question, like she can't actually believe what she just saw.

"Hale fan?" She asks.

"Uh, he is awesome as the wolverine.... Has a certain... Wolfness about him."

"Right." She replies with a drawn out sigh. "Look..."

"Yeah?" Stiles says a little too enthusiastically.

"I get he's hot stuff right now and that's what all the kids are into these days, but... There's a reason he's good at his job. It's _all_ acting Stiles."

"Yeah I know..." Stiles replies more than a little confused. "He's an actor..."

"Not just movies kid. You should crush on real people. That," Carla says pointing at the screen. "That is fake."

Stiles gapes at her. What the hell was _that_ suppose to mean?

"Have you met him?" He asks because he has been holding off this question for months and it's been killing him.

"Yes." She sighs. "He came here as a teenager a lot, when he was just starting out."

"Oh... So does he still come by or...?"

"I never would have guessed you were a fan boy." She giggled. "Not so much anymore. He may have credited me for having the best baked goods and coffee in New York, but he has a order on hold with me and has a friend collect it for him. Believe it or not, but he doesn't like dealing with fans."

"Well that's stupid." Stiles murmured doing his best to hide his disappointment. "Why become an actor if you don't want to deal with fans?"

She shrugs. "Beats me kid. All I know is he was an up and coming teenage actor then his parents died and he quit. I don't know why he got back into it, when he does come by I have enough common decency to mind my own business."

The conversation dies there. Stiles doesn't really know what to say. So he now knows that yes Derek does in fact sometimes drop by, but he also now knows that apparently Derek Hale hates his fans, okay so she didn't say he hated them, but it was close enough for it to feel like a punch in the gut.

Unsurprisingly Stiles finds himself back at the Carla's coffee shop the next day with Scott in tow. Even with his new found knowledge of knowing Derek wouldn't actually be there, he couldn't really help that he fell in love with the small shop. It really did have the best coffee's and baked goods.

"Morning care bear!" Stiles quips playfully.

"I swear to god Stiles, I _will_ kick you in the balls." She replies with a glare as the guy at the counter laughs.

"Care bear? Oh that's gold!" The guy chuckles.

"I know right!" Stiles sings as he takes a place at the counter dragging Scott, who seems to be frozen, with him.

"Don't you start too boy. Just because you two are my best customers doesn't mean I won't hesitate to slap you."

Stiles and the guy just laugh.

Once Carla has finished glaring at them she gets to work making Stiles' usual and Scott a milkshake that he shyly asks for.

Ignoring the way Scott's acting Stiles puts out his hand to introduce himself to the guy.

"Hey. I'm Stiles and this," Stiles points over his shoulder. "Is Scott. Scott say hi."

Scott blushes and murmurs out a quick _hey_ before going back to looking at his phone.

"Isaac." The guy says, eyes moving from Stiles to Scott. "Scott did you say?"

Scott nods his head and Stiles gets the feeling he's in the middle of something he doesn't want to be in the middle of.

"Never seen you two here before..." says Isaac, eyes focusing on Scott.

"I'm around most the time." Stiles says since apparently the cat has got Scott's tongue. "Scott here comes with me when he isn't hitting the gym. Personal trainers and their crazy diets, am I right?" Stiles jokes trying to break the awkwardness, but all in all things get more uncomfortable, well for Stiles anyway.

Isaac's eyes dilate as he almost purrs. "Personal trainer huh?"

Scott somehow manages to go even more red, and this is just embarrassing. Stiles is no expert on flirting, hell his crush for the past two years has been on a celebrity, but at least he knows that when you are being flirted with, heavily, you don't stare at your phone and blush and give one word answers. No, when you are given the green light by a hot guy that you like, you make a damn move!

"So... What do you do?" Stiles asks Isaac since Scott is hopeless.

"I'm an agent." Isaac replies whilst nibbling on his muffin.

"Like secret agent?"

Isaac laughs. "Something like that... So Scott, what gym do you work at? My friend is big on personal fitness too and I'm looking for a good place to sign up for."

"The Pit." Scott says finally making eye contact with Isaac. "It's actually only a couple blocks from here if you wanted to check it out. I'm heading there for my shift when I am finished here."

"Yeah that sounds good." Isaac smiles brightly at Scott and Stiles just sighs and moves casually around Isaac who takes the hint and moves forward to sit next to Scott.

"You know." Stiles says as Carla places a fresh batch of cookies on display. "It'd be nice if hot guys fell in love with me at first sight."

Carla laughs at that. "Oh honey. If those two hook up you'll be in for a treat. Trust me." she says with a wink.

And Stiles is a little too distracted by watching Scott and Isaac smile shyly at each other to fully take that in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not painfully obvious, I don't live in New York. I've never even been to New York, if anything I say is wrong feel free to point it out and I will correct it :) (Sadly I live in Brisbane, Australia, and since it would be overly confusing to write a Sterek fic taking place in Australia I am going to stick with winging the New York scene.)
> 
> Thank you all for the kind words and kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :3

"You know Scott, if you weren't like my brother, I would totally be into you." says Stiles while simultaneously kicking Scott's ass in Mario kart.

"Remind me why you're so invested in my love life?" Scott asks.

"Because unlike you, I don't have hot British dudes stalking where I work while they check me out. In fact I don't even have stalkers. Your love life is much more interesting than mine."

"You _are_ a stalker." Scott dead pans.

"Am not."

"Dude, poster Derek's are watching me from every direction right now. You follow him on twitter."

"That makes me a fan, not a stalker. Anyway weren't we talking about you being an idiot for not asking Isaac out? Don't change the subject."

"I just..." Scott says dropping his remote dramatically as he finishes the race in a surprising 2nd place. "I don't think he is _that_ into me. How do I even know he's gay?"

"He's gayer than a dancing hyena wearing a tutu dude."

"Dancing hy--what?"

"He's gay is what I'm getting at. For the past three weeks I have been watching you two dance around each other, you guys talk _all_ the time. Are you seriously not feeling the vibes he's giving you?" The vibes Stiles is talking about being a ridiculous amount of eye fucking and the fact Isaac's respect for personal space seems to go out the window whenever he's around Scott.

"I don't even know what he does. Every time I ask he just says he's an agent." Scott huffs. "How am I meant to be with someone who can't even tell me what they do? I've been nothing but honest with him and I feel like he's lying. What if he's a murder or--"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there buddy. I'll admit he is very vague when asked about his job, but maybe he actually is a secret agent! You have to admit, that would be pretty kick ass."

"Maybe... He actually invited me to a party for his birthday at his house the other day."

"Seriously? Dude that's awes--"

"But..." Scott interrupts.

"But what? Party is like code for sex, you have to go dude."

"Really?"

"Well no... Maybe... Look it doesn't matter, point is, sex on or off the table, you should go."

"It's just," Scott turns to him then, putting on his best puppy eyes that Stiles despises since, puppy eyes and Scott are so adorable that they'd make Stiles walk in front of a train if it was what he wished. Although normally, it was just a simple favor asked. "I don't know anyone..."

Stiles sighs, if it wasn't so bluntly obvious what Scott is getting at he would play dumb just to make Scott beg, but a party actually sounds pretty fun. Maybe he'll even get laid.

"You want me to come with?" Scott nods and Stiles shrugs. "As long as Isaac doesn't mind count me in. I love a good party."

"It's just a small birthday party, nothing too crazy, just his closest friends. He said I should meet them."

"Sounds good. What are you going to bring?" Stiles asks.

"What do you mean?"

"It is his birthday. Can't show up empty handed."

"Oh.. Well we could just bring cup cakes.. You still have your mothers recipe right?"

"You know I do." Stiles winks and Scott rolls his eyes.

"Thank you for this."

*

Stiles didn't know where he expected Isaac to live. He figured he would live in an average Manhattan apartment like the one he and Scott shared.

Apparently not.

They were on the upper east side and Stiles couldn't help but stare in awe at the building in front of him.

"So I am thinking he is a secret agent." Stiles says to break the silence. They've been standing here for about ten minutes just staring.

Scott nods his head in response and takes a step forward.

The foyer is huge and Stiles instantly feels out of place with his Star wars shirt, jeans, green scarf and a red down coat. At least Scott actually dressed up to impress Isaac and is wearing things that match. Stiles just threw on whatever he could find that was warm.

The guy at the front counter gives them a skeptical look as they approach before raising an eyebrow and saying:

"There's a lovely little hotel two blocks from here I think you'll find more your taste."

Stiles can't help the eye roll he does at that.

"We're not here to book a room. We're friends of Isaac Lahey and we're here to see him."

"Hold on a moment will you." The guy, Nicolas according to his name tag says as he picks up the phone.

"I have a..." Nicolas starts before trailing off. "What were your names?"

"Stiles and Scott." Stiles answers.

Nicolas scrunches up his eyebrows before continuing. "I have a Stiles and Scott here, they say they're with you?... Yes of course, oh and happy birthday."

"Okay," Nicolas turns his attention back to them. "You'll find Mr Lahey's room on the top floor, penthouse."

"Thank you sir." Scott quickly says dragging Stiles to the elevator.

"That guy was judgmental."

"You are wearing a huge red coat that has a coffee stain on it." Scott replies, shifting nervously.

"It's December in New York, this is the warmest coat I have." Stiles mutters. "Dude stop being so shifty. Isaac will love the cupcakes. Carla told me he has a massive sweet tooth, you'll be fine and if all goes well then I may have the honor of going home alone while you and birthday boy bump uglies." Stiles can't help but nudge Scott and wink. He had to do something, Scott looked about ready to pry open the elevator doors and jump out a window.

"Penthouse Stiles. _Penthouse._ He's rich! I'm still paying off my student loans and am barely keeping up in rent! Why would he want to date a poor loser like me? Because compared to him I must be like a huge loser!"

"You're over reacting. So he's rich and has a penthouse apartment on the upper east side while we live in an average sized place in Manhattan with the most expensive thing being the flat screen TV in the living room. I don't think Isaac will care that you're not swimming in money. Pretty sure he has enough for the both of you dude."

"That's just the thing!" Scott yelps frantically as he watches the elevator bring them closer and closer to their destination. "I don't want him to feel like he has to look after me just because he can. I moved to New York with you to be independent! I can't afford the places Isaac probably goes to and he can't just pay for me every time! This was a horrible idea, we should go, we ha--"

"No, no just no Scott, you're freaking out over nothing. If it bothers you that much just talk to him. If you run away from this you'll regret it so have a cup of cement and harden the fuck up because we're," Stiles pauses for dramatic effect as the elevator doors open "Here!"

Stiles pushes a frozen Scott out just as the double doors to the penthouse open to reveal Isaac who smiles widely at Scott.

"Scott! Stiles! You're here!" Isaac chirps making his way over. "Here let me take your jackets, heaters on so you won't need them."

"It's your birthday and still doing manual labor for your guests?" Stiles smirks as he hands his down coat over and waits for Scott to do the same.

"So," Stiles starts as they walk through the front doors to the penthouse, which is pretty damn extraordinary. There's a spiral stair case in the corner leading to a second level and a spacious living room with big glass doors leading out onto a veranda that overlooks central park.

"This place is nice."

"Thanks." Isaac says casually guiding him and Scott into the kitchen where a group of seven people are sitting on stools around a beautiful marble kitchen counter.

"Guys, this is Scott and his best friend Stiles," Isaac says in way of greeting getting all eyes focused on them.

"Erica Reyes." A hot blonde with blood red lips says giving them a wink.

"Boyd." The male next to her greets in a gruff voice.

"Lydia Martin." A gorgeous strawberry blonde says. If Stiles wasn't positive he's at least 95% gay he would probably be in love right now.

"Jackson Whittmore, and this is my girl. Eyes off." He says looping an arm over Lydia's shoulder to which she rolls her eyes at but snuggles into.

"Danny." a cute guy with dimples says and Stiles swears he winks at him. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but he's at least 80% positive he just got winked at.

"Cora." A beautiful brunette says not really looking at either of them seeming more interested in her phone.

"Laura Hale." Another beautiful brunette says actually getting up to extend her hand to them. "Stiles, that's an interesting name."

"Uh, it's more of a nickname, my dad can't even pronounce my legal name, honestly I don't think I can pronounce it either so yeah... Stiles is pretty much what everyone calls me."

"Well I like it." Laura gives him a soft smile. "And Scott? You're the one Isaac refuses to shut up about?"

Isaac blushes and stammers out "Laura would you mind going to tell Derek to put the dumbbells down and take a shower and come out to actually be social, if he argues you know what to do."

"Oh don't worry, I know how to deal with my brother." Laura's smirk is pure evil.

Stiles watches her walk up the stairs as his mind keeps repeating _Derek_ like a mantra. Laura Hale.... No....

Stiles shakes his head. There's no way there's a connection, Hale is a popular last name right?

"Uh here." Stiles hears Scott murmur from his side, handing Isaac the cup cakes with all the cute birthday messages on them that Stiles insisted they put.

"Cup cakes? Dude I could kiss you! These look delicious!" Scott goes even redder and Isaac's cheeks burn as he seems to just realize what he said.

"Oh my god it's like high school all over again." Stiles says leaving the two hopeless love birds to awkwardly flirt with each other.

"So," Stiles says as he takes a seat next to who he thinks is Cora. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"We have alcohol, a huge flat screen, consoles and a shit load of games. We also have board games and card games as well." Danny says eyes focused on Stiles.

"Sounds fun, we all legal?" Stiles asks just because his dad's the sheriff and it's kind of rubbed off on him.

Danny chuckles and Jackson huffs. "Yeah, Cora you just turned 21 right?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow though so count me out for whatever drinking games you morons have planned."

"Okay guys!" Isaac says with an arm around Scott's shoulder. "Scott here said he could kick my ass in Mario kart and I'd like to prove him wrong, who's in?"

Stiles was out of his seat raising his hand.

*

Stiles' team won (go blue team!), he was the master of Mario kart and no one could take that away from him. Stiles and Cora had teamed up against Isaac and Scott and it turns out Cora was actually a bad ass and was giving him a run for his money. Despite the fact they were on the same team Stiles got competitive when versing other people, same team or not.

"So which one of you suckers are--"

"We're back!" Laura shouts in triumph as she makes her way down the stairs, but Stiles doesn't pay her much attention as his eyes drift to the six foot of pure muscle and broodiness following behind her.

Stiles felt his throat close up as his eyes locked onto six foot of muscles face.

_Holy shit, Derek-freaking-Hale._

Stiles may have fainted, in the manliest of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tagging slow build because I honestly have no idea if this will be or not. Derek will probably be a jerk towards Stiles at first. Happy ending though! Always happy endings!


End file.
